


Can I Steer?

by Musafir



Series: Carpe Diem Or Not [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Family Fluff, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musafir/pseuds/Musafir
Summary: In which Tim humors his family, learns something, and realizes he can get away with murder.





	Can I Steer?

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first in a (hopefully) long series of slice-of-life fics. I do not own any of the characters mentioned.

A searing blue sky stretched out above as Tim settled into a lounge chair, watching as the ocean zipped by. The ocean flying by threw up refreshing tiny droplets of water that felt like heaven on the hot day.

A lazy glance around revealed Dick and Jason badgering Bruce to let them take the wheel of the billionaire’s personal yacht, Bruce being entirely steadfast in his decision to do no such thing, and Damian scowling at him.

“Drake, cease your smirking immediately!” Damian snapped, eyes attempting to bore holes into the side of Tim’s head.

Tim felt his grin widen immediately, but indulgently turned his face out towards the surf. He figured it would be the best course of action since it seemed that the amusement coursing through his body was not going to fade any time soon.

Jason and Dick, feeling none of Tim’s magnanimous emotions, turned their heads away from sullenly glaring at Bruce’s back, to leer at Damian.

“Aww Demon Brat is feeling all kinds of _shy_.” Jason said with a glint in his eye that screamed he was ready to milk Damian’s discomfort for every possible drop.

“Dami! There’s nothing to be shy about!” Dick interceded immediately, “I think it was very heroic of you to try and defend Tim’s honor like that! That’s what family is there for, _right Bruce_. To protect _and share_ ,”

“No one is steering except for me,” Bruce deadpanned.

“I am not shy!” Damian snapped, accidentally averting another round of arguments. “I simply think it was...demeaning of one of such caliber as Drake to submit to such obviously archaic practices.”

Tim ground his teeth together in order to avoid laughing out loud. He glanced up at the helm of the boat, where Bruce had taken command of the steering, and found that Bruce had turned back towards them to watch the conversation play out. The Batman was dressed casually, in a polo and shorts and was supporting a smile that was so very rarely seen. Tim couldn't resist smiling back when Bruce focused the smile on him solely for a few seconds. He wished he had his camera, but knew that the lens would never be able to capture the actual feeling of being smiled at, truly and genuinely smiled at.

“I do not have a crush on Drake! Father! Tell Todd to cease his baseless blathering!”

Tim let the sound of Damian’s indignant voice, Jason’s jeering, Dick’s attempts to calm the situation, and Bruce’s scattered low baritone fade off in the background as he made himself comfortable on the lounge. The previous month had been highly stressful which caused them all to put up minimal protest when Alfred reminded them that it was long overdue since they had last appeared as Brucie and the Happy Family in public. Tim had gotten lucky and his heat had arrived and finished on time, coincidentally on the day that they were to board the plane and land in South Africa.

That probably (definitely) was the blame to Damian’s current predicament. When they had arrived at their hotel, Tim, whose steps had been dogged by Bruce, Jason, Dick, and Damian the entire way over, had made a break to the adjoining hotel lobby in order to procure some peace and quiet for a few moments.

He had not been expecting to see the Vice Admiral of Japan. Tim had, just two weeks prior, arranged a maritime exploration mission between Wayne Inc and the Japanese government, of whom his main contact was the man he had so carelessly walked into.

As Damian’s voice rose to a high pitched crescendo, Tim let his eyes fall shut and revisited the memory of a few hours ago.

\----

Tim inconspicuously glanced back to make sure Bruce was fully occupied with making sure their luggage was being sent to the right room, before glancing around swiftly for his brothers. He loved and appreciated them all (more or less) but being subject to a plane ride full of their entire individual attentions as his body gave off pheromones was not ideal to how he wanted to start his vacation. Or to their continued existence. What sucked more was that Bruce was no help and Alfred, the sane beta of the group, has begged out, instead choosing to visit London instead.

Sometimes being the only omega on a team of Alphas tested his patience in ways that not even the Joker could claim to do. There was constant oscillation between coddling (when they gave into their instincts) and a detached interest (when they all remembered they were activists for the equal rights and treatment campaign). And, as life was, usually when he wanted one, they gave the other.

Making sure that everyone’s attention was otherwise occupied (thank god for the equal rights mode), Tim swiftly made his way into the adjoining lobby. He walked casually but purposefully, making a beeline for the sun washed room. Unfortunately, in his haste to appear not-hasty he walked right into a tall body. Of course.

Tim flailed ungracefully, just a side effect on being on the last legs of his heat _only goddammit-Jason,_ and gave a startled glance up as hands clamped onto his arms and effectively steadied them both.

Only to see the Vice Admiral of Japan looking down at him, clearly as startled as he was.

“Timothy?”

“Ah- Satoro-San! I am so sorry, I didn't see you.” Tim attempted to school his smile into something professional, while still being held like a damsel in the Vice Admiral’s arms.

“It’s quite alright...What are you doing here in your...condition?” Tim reminded himself that kneecapping the Vice Admiral of Japan would not be good for international relations. Also that social customs were different in Japan.

“My family and I are here on vacation, Admiral. They are right though there, checking in. Once again, I really am sorry about bumping into you…” Tim trailed off and attempted to politely disengage himself from the hold.

“Ah, it is no trouble at all. Makes an old man feel young once again, to have one such as you in my arms,” Satoro gave Tim’s arms a slight squeeze and then stepped back. His eyes crinkled at the corners slightly, “I do hope you enjoy your vacation, young one. I must leave to catch my flight, but please, let us have drinks the next time we are in the same country?”

“Of course, it would be my pleasure,” Tim stepped back, returning the other man’s slight bow and caught the sight of Damian righteously striding his way. A groan escaped before he could stop it. His heart rate instantly picked up at being caught and within seconds he knew shit would hit the fan.  
Like he predicted, the Vice Admiral instantly sensed the change in Tim’s scent and instinctively stepped closer. Tim opened his mouth to diffuse the situation and four things happened very quickly;

1) The Vice Admiral raised a hand and ran it along the back of Tim’s head, down to his neck where he cupped firmly for a few seconds (perfectly socially acceptable in Japan, where calming a distraught omega was seen as everyone’s responsibility. Not so much in America where it was disrespectful to touch without consent. Or more than disrespectful. A social faux pas. Insulting to the Guardian Alpha one might say).

2) Tim felt his stress melt away.

3) Damian’s enraged shout echoed around the entry hall of the glamorous hotel, immediately attracting the attention of everyone in a fifty foot radius.

4)Tim felt his stress return.

“What the…?” The Vice Admiral’s shocked voice was quickly cut off by a rapidly approaching Damian.

“I demand that you release my brother at once you...you... _underhanded scoundrel!_ ” Tim distantly noted that Damian’s voice still retained some of it’s childish pitch when said in a tone that offended. Then he remembered where he was and why he had to stop Damian from challenging a Japanese official in public to a duel.

“Damian! Hang on, this is...wait. Underhanded scoundrel? What?” Tim felt his brain stutter to a halt; going from How-To-Avoid-International-Incident to Why-Has-No-One-Updated-His-Vocabulary-Yet.

“Drake! Remove yourself from his vicinity immediately! I demand it!” At which point the Vice Admiral chose to speak up again.

“Excuse me! But I believe you are alarming this young-”

“Are you STILL touching him?!” Interesting. Damian’s voice could go up another decibel.

“Damian it’s not what you think..” Tim’s attempt to diffuse the situation was rudely cut off as Damian’s grasped his arm and pulled. Little demon was using his robin strength too. Tim found himself pushed back a few steps and then looking at the Vice Admiral’s still disbelieving face over Damian’s head. Who had now placed himself in between the two like some incredibly misguided hero.

“Stand back Drake, I will handle this gadabout!” Tim’s eye twitched. He wondered if their relations with the Japanese wouldn't be _too_ badly affected if the Vice Admiral had no idea what Damian was trying to say. Maybe there was a silver lining to the brat’s incredibly outdated insults.

“Chum!” And that was hope. Leaving.

Tim looked around, accidentally meeting the eyes of many stunned gawkers to see that Bruce, no sorry _Brucie_ , was striding towards them.

“Well what’s going on here! I thought the party was tonight!” As usual the sound of Brucie laughing at his own unfunny joke made Tim want to stab a pencil through his own eye.

“Father! This man has most grievously assaulted Drake’s honor! I demand that you take repercussions!”

Bruce turned towards Tim, who shook his head emphatically. He also mouthed ‘no’ three or four times just in case Bruce was mentally affected by his Brucie persona. They still didn't know if it was a split personality disorder or not. Because there was no way in hell the two were the same person.

“Looks alright to me, Chum! And hey! Satoro! What a surprise to see you here and not on your boat, what brings you here?”

“I…” The Vice Admiral was still clearly at a loss as to what happened. Tim emphasized; close exposure to the Wayne Family’s daytime personas often left one feeling as if they had been in a hurricane. He kindly spoke up.

“I think there has been a misunderstanding. Satoro San was just being polite and helped me when I ran into him. There is no need for anyone to get upset,” The last part directly said to the top of Damian’s head. “Vice Admiral, I sincerely apologize for my _Little Brother’s_ actions, but he is _just so protective_ , I hope you can understand.” Tim felt that he deserved a bloody Emmy for his performance there, “It really was a pleasure to run into you, I hope we can meet up to discuss business the next time you are nearby?” And a finishing touch of just the slightest hint of anxiety leaked into his scent.

A real Oh-Gosh-What-If-He-Doesn’t- _Like_ -Me. Instantly the Vice Admiral’s face smoothed out. Tim valiantly kept his eye from twitching and ignored Bruce pressing his hand to Tim’s back and Damian tensing and pressing back ever so slightly.

“Ah, Timothy, please do not worry. I understand the bonds of family. I apologize, Bruce, if I have overstepped. And to you too, little one.” Tim let a hand rest on Damian’s side. To onlookers it appeared as if Tim had was using Damian to maintain balance. To Damian it probably would have felt as if Tim was trying to crush his rib with his bare hand.

“It is of no importance. Please excuse my actions.” Damian said stiffly. One might even say breathlessly.

“Well then! Glad to see it's all worked itself out here! Satoro, would love to catch up but i’ve got to take my boys out for a day on the sea.” Tim felt physical pain as he attempted not to roll his eyes.

Making their good-byes, Tim let Bruce steer him back towards where Jason and Dick were waiting, looking just a little too casual.

“So Tim, I was going to offer to hold your bag but I wouldn't want to piss off alpha Damian here,”

“TODD!!” Damian’s enraged yell ensured that they were, once again, the center of attention.

Tim groaned and gladly allowed Bruce to escort him away from the feuding brothers. He did, however, hide a delighted smile as the awareness of what just happened sank into him. Turned out the little demon did not apparently hate his guts as much as he swore to.

 

\----  
“TODD!!”

Tim startled and shot up, immediately Dick was at his side, running a calming hand over him.

“It’s alright baby, it's just Dami and Jay. Everything’s fine.”

“Jason, Damian, that's enough. Settle down.” Bruce’s voice called out over his head and Tim turned his head to see a slightly contrite looking Jason and Damian.

“It’s fine, I think I dozed off,” Tim said, sitting up.

“Sorry babybird,” Jason said, walking over and handing Tim a drink. It appeared that he had shocked them all into coddling mode; he could see Damian hovering in his periphery. “Sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, I’m...actually, Bruce?” The Dark Knight cocked an eyebrow, “Can I steer?”

Protests lit up the deck of the yacht as Bruce stepped back and swept a hand in welcome. Tim grinned.


End file.
